


Advanced Wedding Planning

by Skitzer1985



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzer1985/pseuds/Skitzer1985
Summary: Jeff and Annie's Wedding Day
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Advanced Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this one Randomly. Just a random ramble on a Saturday Night.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing below

Jeff sat in the pavilion in the field, just outside of Greendale. Looking around, and things couldn’t be going any better for him. Four Years ago, Annie had left for her internship at the FBI, came back and they had finally answered the question “will they won’t they”. In depth. Multiple times. They fought, like all couples do, but these never lasted long, and they always made up, much to the chagrin of their remaining study group, giving each other googly eyes and pairing up for Adventures and Capers.

They had both comforted each other at the passing of their friends and family, such as Leonard, Elroy and Doreen. They had shared the joy together as well, such as Britta and Frankie’s Engagement and Duncan's One Year Sober Party. College-Wide paintball wars had come and gone, with Jeff and Annie always making it to the end, sometimes loosing on purpose to allow the new students a chance to feel accepted at the school.

Two years ago, he took them on a weekend away to The Broadmoor in Colorado Springs and without even thinking about it after dinner one night, got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She squealed in delight has he slipped the amethyst and diamond ring onto her finger and took her in his arms, swearing to never let her go.

After that, they moved onto to domestic bliss, just being happy to be within each other’s life. Annie moved into Jeff’s apartment as it was closer to her new job at the Colorado Bureau of Investigation Forensics Unit, on a recommendation from Professor Hicky. They frequently discussed children, both wanting to try, but both knowing that it wasn’t the time in Annie’s life just now. Annie had melted when Jeff said that he was more than happy to become a stay at home Dad so Annie could concentrate on being the best Forensics Officer that he knew she could be.

One Year ago, they set a date, and both decided without any thought that the wedding should be in the place they first met. They both approached The Dean, and using both Disney and Smoldering Eyes, they convinced him to let them use the school quad to hold their wedding. Annie’s wedding folder came out of storage and their life had been filled with Flower Arrangement, Dress Fittings, Ring Shopping, Honeymoon Planning, Table and Venue Arrangements.

Six months before, Jeff rounded a corner in their apartment and found Annie looking at her Ring, looking slightly upset at it and herself. He swooped in and surrounded her in his arms, and everything was okay with them again.

Time had passed, as was its choice, and slowly, everything came together for their perfect day. Invites had been sent and RSVPs had been received. Flights had been booked and hotels paid for. Family and friends had been arriving for the big day. Small gatherings had happened in out the of the way locations. A small group of almost family, never out of touch, never forgotten, happened in small out of the way study room inside the Library at Greendale Community College.

The day before the wedding, Jeff had packed a bag, kissed his bride to be goodbye and said that he would see her tomorrow, and if she got lost, he was the one in the Tuxedo at the end of The Isle. She had a sad smile on her face, saying goodbye to him as well. Abed and Troy marched, either side of him, down the hall and out to the waiting car, where they went to Apartment 303 and spent the night with Friends playing a special bachelor’s game of Dungeons and Dragons. The least said about that game the better.

As he looked around at the Groom’s Pavilion, at his friends and family surrounding him, he couldn’t feel anything but love for the people who had chosen to adopt him as their own. He looked around at the bright eyes and the smiles as they raised glasses in toast to the happy couple, being careful not to overindulge and spoil the bride’s day. Objections were made that this was their day, and these produced rounds of laughter and good-natured ribbing. Jeff fingered the tux that was sitting on coat hangers on the side of a mirror in the corner of the tent, reveling in the look of the cobalt tie and the amethyst shirt that matched her Engagement Ring. He reached to up to his collar and started to unbutton his shirt to get changed.

Five minutes before Annie was to make her appearance, Jeff worked around the main pavilion, greeting guest and friends. He smiled for photos and shook hands in congratulations. He joked that Annie should be the one getting congratulations for finally getting a ring on his finger. A small wave from Abed in the front of the pavilion got Jeff's attention and he moved to stand and wait for his bride.

The music started and Jeff stood there and watched to the entry from the Brides Pavilion, waiting to see Shirley and Britta, the maids of honor walk down the isle, to bring his bride to start the next journey of their lives together. Jeff’s stomach hit the floor when he saw Britta’ face, pale with her hand shaking. She walked directly to Jeff and hands him a note. Annie has everything planned and this must just be a tease, telling him to be ready.

Jeff turns away from the assembled group and opens the note. Penned in Purple Glitter Gel are four words he will never forget.

I can’t do this.

He never notices the tears on the paper, leaving it slightly damp and smelling of flowers.

Jeff stands there in shock, all colour draining from his face, starkly contrasting the bright colors of his tie and shirt. The note starts to slip from his fingers. Troy reaches and catches it in time, he opens the letter and gasps in shock, colour draining from his face as well the letter is passed from Groomsman to Groomsman, and a hands from all directions try to shake Jeff from his daze.

Jeff shakes his head to clear the fog moves with purpose, moves to find out what is going on. Surely this must be a bit. He pushes past Britta and moved down the Isle and to the opposite side of from his dressing tent. He reaches out and opens the flap to enter the tent that Annie has been in.

The tent is empty, her wedding dress still on it’s stand, food and drink untouched Shirley quickly exits the tent avoiding Jeff’s gaze as he tries to find her. He can’t see her head of auburn hair ducked down behind any tables. He walks over to the Dressing Table. It has been cleared of all ointments, makeup, and perfume. All that remains on the table is a small Amethyst Ring and a Hacky Sack.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that happened.


End file.
